Bouncin'
"Bouncin'" is a song featured in the My Friends Tigger & Pooh film, Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too. In this film, when appointed Mayor of the Hundred Acre Wood, Rabbit creates a set of strict new rules that include placing Tigger on a highly-limited daily bouncing schedule. At first, Tigger tries to follow the rules, but he soon finds it impossible to contain his energy and sings this song to express his feelings about the joy of bouncing. The song is a great musical number, complete with references to the classic film Singin' in the Rain and multiple Tiggers, wished up by Tigger. The song ends with Tigger giving a great bounce and crashing into Rabbit's garden. "Bouncin'" was written by Andy Sturmer & Brian Hohlfeld and arranged by Steve Lu & Dan Kolton. Lyrics Tigger: Hoo hoo hoo! Bouncin', life is great when you are bouncin' I'm way overdue for bouncin' It's what Tiggers do da best Do do do, da da da da, uh huh Bouncin', long-eared types say "foo" to bouncin' There's no thing as too much bouncin' It's what Tiggers do da best Hoo hoo, a dop a do Once you start with bouncin' You gotta bouncity-bounce some more 'Cause dere's no treat that's half as sweet As tail meetin' floor Let me show ya' bouncin' When I'm feelin' blue And bouncin' is what pulls me through 'Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do da best Bab deedly dop do, ooh Dee dee do, da dah do, ah, uh huh Ump ump, ump, ooh, ooh ooh How does he do it? Nobody knows He's just Tigger, ooh, ooh, ooh Once you start with bouncin' You gotta bounce bounce bounce some more 'Cause dere's no treat dat's half as sweet As tail meetin' floor Let's show 'em bouncin' in da rain, hoo hoo Bouncin', I'm in love, it's true, with bouncin' It's what Tiggers do da best You know, some may try to tell you Dat bouncin' is not refined But just let loose with your caboose And leave 'em all behind And do some bouncin' I can't say adieu to bouncin' Thanks, but I'll stick to my bouncin' It's what Tiggers do da best If I had one wish it'd be Puddin' and a squeaky toy But den I'd wish for twelve more mes So we could all enjoy Tiggers: Bouncin', he can't get enough Bouncin', watch him strut his stuff While bouncin', you may say that he's obsessed, he's obsessed Tigger: But a duck's gotta quack A cow's gotta moo A Tigger's gotta do what he's born to do And dat's Tiggers: Bouncin' Tigger: Dat's what I'm talkin' about Tiggers: Bouncin' Tigger: Did I happen to mention... All: Bouncin' is what Tiggers do the best. Tiggers: Bouncin' is what Tiggers do Bouncin' is what Tiggers do Tigger: Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Tiggers: the best. Tigger: Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Rabbit: Awww! Stop! Stop! Aaahhh! Gallery 01 Bouncin' - Tiggger Bounces with Buster.jpg|Tigger bounces with Buster. 02 Bouncin' - Long Eared Types Say Foo to Bouncin.jpg|"Long-Eared Types say 'foo' to bouncin'." 03 Bouncin' - Bouncin is What Tiggers Do the Best.jpg|"Bouncin' is what Tiggers do the best." 04 Bouncin' - He's Just Tigger, Ooh Ooh Ooh.jpg|Tigger scat-sings and dances. 05 Bouncin' - Bouncin the Rain, Hoo Hoo.jpg|Bouncin' in the rain, hoo hoo 06 Bouncin' - Tigger in the Spotlight.jpg|Tigger in the spotlight 07 Bouncin' - Some People May Tell You That Bouncin is Not Refined.jpg|Tigger pulls Rabbit out of a hat Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh songs Category:Winnie the Pooh songs